Ginis
Ginis is the main villain of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. As well Ginis is the ultimate villain of Ultra Super Hero Taisen. He is the Deathgalien's owner who oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he awards a prize to the winner of his Blood Game He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue and physically portrayed by suit actors Naoko Kamio and Hideaki Kusaka (as Shin Ginis). Personality Ginis is considered to be one of the two most evil villains in Sentai history (the other being Radiguet), getting nothing out of destroying planets other than his own perverse amusement and hiding his secret. To Ginis, everything existent in the universe is an entertainment: he treats the attacks on Earth and making people suffer from them as another typical game which he previously anticipated on other planets and resulting in their destruction. Also, his uncaring nature is obvious, showed in the final episode when he backstabbed Naria after she tried to protect him out of loyalty and compassion. He shares this self-interest trait with Long from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, who gains nothing from causing humanity's extinction other than his own amusement. History Discovering Earth's brimming with life, Ginis decided to introduced himself to Earth and created a barrier which would erase anything on contact. He sent Naria in search for Bangray's actions on Earth intriguing, and decided to stop his commanders from sending more Players for the time being. Once Bangray was able to locate and lure out his prey, Cube Whale, Ginis launched an all out assault, attacking Bangray, the Zyuohgers, and Cube Whale. This drives Cube Whale into a berserk state, attacking everyone and escaping. Ginis embarked on his hunt against Bud on Earth. Ginis noted that his seal had been broken. Azald later confronts Ginis, breaking his ties to the Deathgaliens despite indirectly support Azald. Ginis killed her while attempting to kill the Zyuohgers to keep his secret. Though Zyuoh Eagle he loses Gift Custom's black box, Ginis reverts to his original form while enlarging himself, only to be easily defeated and obliterated by Wild Tousai Dodeka King at a cellular level. A pack of Moebas was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Ginis was destroyed alongside Raimein by Super Red Rangers. Legacy Even though Ginis died and his Deathgalien contestants on Earth are destroyed, it does not mean that the universe is safe from Deathgalien: it is hinted that there are still surviving members of Deathgalien in other parts of universe and they continue to wreak havoc across the galaxy. Eventually other Deathgalien members will reach Earth and Zyuohger must be ready for them. Gallery 2cef0e6b8d466843227c4fb2f0ca125056.jpg|Shin Ginis Trivia *Like with other villains of the series, Ginis shares some similarities with past Sentai Villains. **His facial features and head sculpt look reminiscent of Juzo Fuwa from Shinkenger. **His normal design bears a strong resemblance to Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus with trace elements of Boss Tau Zant. This gives him a similar appearance to Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos from Kamen Rider Amazon and Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil from Kamen Rider Decade. ***His Shin Ginis form bears strong resemblance to Z-Shin from Ressha Sentai ToQger, including use of "Shin" in his name, and Majin Robo Veronica from Choujin Sentai Jetman. **His motives for attacking Earth, while hiding his true existence from his own subordinates, is similar to Galactic Empress Meadow from Fiveman. **His subordinates are grown by a method derived from his cells, much like the Debo Monsters from Kyoryuger. His amoeba-like existence combining together to infect and cause problems is also similar to Bara Crusher from Ohranger and the Giant Zorima from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. ***His love of drinking wine is also a contributing factor of Mikoto's main drink being wine. **His defeat is similar to Ultimate Org Senki from Gaoranger as both died by being hit with every powers the rangers' have and their death is shown with their bodies' stripping down to nothing, though in Senki's case, having the physical form be destroyed before his heart got exposed. ***Concept-wise, they also are made from multiple beings, as Ginis is made from Moebas like Senki is made from the remnants of the Highness Dukes. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Multi-Beings Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Posthumous Category:Arena Masters Category:Opportunists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Revived Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Tyrants